Switching coaxial jacks are well known as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,045,378. Such coaxial jacks generally include two center conductors disposed within corresponding ports at a first end of a grounded electrically conductive housing, and two center conductors disposed within corresponding ports at an opposite second end of the grounded electrically conductive housing. Each center conductor at the first end of the housing is generally aligned with a corresponding one of the two center conductors at the second end of the housing. A switch is also provided in the housing.
When no plug is inserted into a port at the second end of the housing, the switch couples the two center conductors at the first end of the housing together. However, when a plug is inserted into a port at the second end of the housing, the switch couples the center conductor in that port to the aligned center conductor at the first end of the housing. Also, the switch terminates the other center conductor at the first end of the housing to ground through a terminating resistor.
Such video jacks have a number of problems. For example, the contacts of the switch typically used in prior art jacks are unreliable, particularly in dusty environments. Moreover, the switch contacts are not sufficiently isolated electrically and, thus, are subject to cross-talk. Moreover, many prior art jacks use switches having leaf springs that reduce the life expectancy of the jacks. Additionally, prior art jacks cannot be easily re-configured for different applications.
The jack of the present invention overcomes one or more of these or other problems.